Erase & Rewind
by iwantyourjeep
Summary: After the war, Ginny snaps at Harry, causing him to move into his own place. Who should come along to visit Harry than Luna? But after Harry had erased and rewinded, he has to go back, and fix what he broke. Ginny.


**Chapter One - Goodbye**

**The Burrow**

A few days after the great final duel, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family sat at the dining table waiting for Kingsley Shacklebolt to join them.

Mr Weasley was conversing with Hermione, Harry and Ron, 'So are you three planning to go back to Hogwarts to take your NEWTs?'

Ron scoffed, 'No way I'm going back there. Hermione will want to though, won't you?'

Hermione smiled, 'Well, there are still a few spells that I haven't learn to do properly,' Harry and Ron laughed at this, Hermione, however, continued ignoring them, 'and won't we need our NEWTs to get jobs and all?'

'You know boys, she is right about that,' Mr Weasley commented.

Ron shrugged, 'Well, I could always get a job at George's joke shop, couldn't I?'

Hearing this, George had joined the conversation, 'You can't be too sure about that little brother.'

'But I'm your brother!' Ron protested.

George shook his head, laughing, 'There are lots of possible employees out there Ronnie, most of them having better qualifications than you.'

Ron was flabbergasted, 'You didn't take your NEWTs either!' he exclaimed rather loudly.

George shrugged, 'Times change mate.'

'Honestly,' Ron muttered to Ron and Hermione as George walked away, Ron had picked up his fork and was about to stab the table angrily with it but the fork exploded, causing everyone in the kitchen to look at Ron, who's face had turned red as flower petals exploded into his face.

The entire table burst into laughter and George stood up and bowed, 'Joke cutlery, seeming like forks, spoons and knives they burst into a number of different things, such as birds, flowers, and smoke!'

Just then, Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared in the Weasley's fireplace and climbed out rather quickly.

'Oh hello Kingsley,' Bill smiled.

'Hi everyone,' Kingsley greeted, 'Thanks for inviting me to lunch Molly.'

Mrs Weasley beamed, 'It's no problem Kingsley.'

Kingsley sat in the only free seat left, which happened to be next to Harry, 'How're you doing Harry?'

Harry smiled, 'Wonderfully. You?'

'Well, to be honest, not that well, things have been frantic because of recent events. Lot's of confusion and rumors going around.'

Harry nodded understandingly, 'You going to be the Minister from now on then?'

Kingsley shifted uncomfortably, 'Yes, unfortunately because of the circumstances, no one wants to take on the job,' as he lowered his voice and leaned closer towards Harry, Kinsley whispered, 'But between you and me, I'm keeping this position for as long as I can. Lot's of opportunities, you know, changing rules, making things towards muggle-borns more fair, you know.'

Harry smiled, 'That's good.'

A while into the meal, Kingsley got everyone to listen to him by saying that he had an important announcement to make, 'Now after several discussions with heads of departments, the minstery has decided that all of those who fought in the final battle could take on an offer to become an auror without having to pass the tests!' Kingsley looked in Harry, Ron and Hermione's direction, 'This is for people like you guys that haven't taken the NEWTs because of the war, job opportunities, you know.'

After lunch, most of the family went to work, joined by Kingsley. Soon, only Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley remained.

'Well, I'm in for being an auror,' Harry said, 'What about you two?'

Hermione shook her head and muttered something that sounded like she was saying getting NEWTs was more important than getting a job. Ron turned slightly red, 'Chasing more dark wizards… I don't think that's something I want to do anymore, done 'nough of it really.'

'Well, _I'm_ doing it!' Ginny exclaimed rather loudly.

'Ginny!' Mrs Weasley exclaimed equally loudly, 'You're hardly of age, you shouldn't be running around chasing dark wizards!'

'Harry's only a year older than me!' Ginny protested.

'Yes, well, he's completed his education hasn't he?'

'No he hasn't! He skipped last year, don't you remember?'

'I don't care Ginny, it's too dangerous!'

Scowling, Ginny ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Hermione stood up rapidly, 'I should go and talk to her, see if she's doing okay…'

'I'll go!' Ron exclaimed as he stood up, not wanting to face an angry Mrs Weasley.

Harry put his hands on Ron and Hermione's shoulders and pushed them down to sitting again, 'No, I should go.'

Harry remembered where Ginny's room was, she had bought him there this time last year, giving him the best birthday present ever. Now that he thought of it, it had been rather awkward. He pushed the door open slowly, 'Ginny?'

He saw Ginny, lying on her bed and staring up at her ceiling.

'She let Ron go hunting with you last year; he was the same age as I am now when he left! This is so out of order, honestly. I shouldn't have to take the NEWTs, I could just get a job, just like that!' she snapped her fingers to illustrate her point, 'Dangerous… honestly, I've dealt with worst! Going to the department of mysteries in my forth year, fifth year fighting out death eaters, and last year with the battle. What could be more dangerous?'

'Yes you have been through a lot of dangerous situations,' Harry agreed.

'Exactly!'

'But your mom is right on one point, you are younger than us.'

'So what?!' Ginny snapped.

Harry looked down at the floor, standing awkwardly next to Ginny's bed, 'I hate to say this Ginny, but-'

'But what?' Ginny demanded, her eyes glinting rather dangerously.

Harry looked down again, 'Nothing,' he muttered.

'No, no,' she cried loudly, 'Say it! I know you want to.'

'How d'you even know what I'm going to say?' Harry retorted.

'All of you are like that,' Ginny snapped, 'Oh, it's too dangerous, you're not good enough, you're too young!'

There was a silence for a while. Harry sat down on Ginny's bed. 'Why don't you go back to Hogwarts for another year. Have another year of being a child. Then step into adulthood.'

'Why?'

'There are things out there. Things you've never seen. Just keep your childhood, your sanity, for a little bit longer.'

'Yes Potter,' Ginny spat, 'I can't handle it.'

Harry narrowed his eyes, 'Ginny, I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't…'

Ginny snapped. 'Accord to you lot I don't know any bloody thing!' She pushed Harry roughly off her bed, 'Get out!'

Once Harry got back to the room that he shared with Ron whenever he stayed over, Ron smirked at him, 'So… how did it go mate?'

Harry shook his head, 'She completely lost it.'

'She'd make a good mother of your kids one day, eh?'

'Shove it!' Harry exclaimed as he threw his pillows at his friend.

A while and a pillow fight later, Harry pointed his wand at a vase that had been knocked over during the fun, '_Reparo,_' he muttered.

'Hermione's going back to Hogwarts,' Harry commented dryly.

Ron stiffened, 'Yes, I know that thanks.'

'So where are you guys?' Harry said curiously, 'Getting hitched anytime soon?'

'We haven't talked about… all this stuff yet.' Ron shot a glare at Harry, 'However, I am sure that marriage wouldn't be in the talk anytime soon.'

Harry laughed.

­'What about you and my sister then?' Ron asked.

Harry frowned, 'I'm leaving tonight.'

'What? Have you gone off your rocker? You can't do that! Where would you go anyway?'

'Grimmauld Place.' Harry stated.

'Mom will never let you leave,' Ron snorted.

Harry shrugged in response, 'She's going to have to. I'm of age, and I have a house, so that's where I'm going.'

'But what about the thing with you and Ginny though,' Ron protested, clearly not wanting his best friend to leave.

Harry, once again shrugged, 'You saw her, kicking me out of her room. She doesn't seem to want me anymore. Maybe she's just like all the other girls, thinking I'm the chosen one and all that…'

'Look, Harry, maybe it's just one of those crazy girl signal things. You just need Hermione to explain everything to you. I'll go get her.'

'No Ron! I _have_ to leave. I just have to. To get on with my life. It just feels like the right thing to do, right?'

Ron looked at Harry like he was crazy, 'Alright then,' he said in an unconvincing voice.

Harry grunted as he summoned everything of his and shoved them into his trunk. Suddenly Ron stood up, 'You know what mate. I'm coming with you.'

Harry looked up, surprised, 'What? Why?'

'You were right, this house is full of crazy women. Once Hermione goes to Hogwarts I'm going.'

Harry knew where this was going, 'Oh no mate. You're not getting me to stay until September the first. You heard what I've said. I'm leaving tonight,' he stated firmly.

Just then, Hermione decided to enter their room, 'Harry, what are you doing?' She asked when she saw his possessions zooming around the room and into Harry's trunk.

'What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing.'

Hermione frowned, 'Where are you going?'

'Home.'

She looked surprised, 'The Dursleys?'

'No! Grimmauld Place.' Harry said, horrified at the idea of going back to Private Drive.

After a paused, Hermione sat down next to Ron on his bed, 'You know Harry, Ginny's just upset,' she started softly, taking hold of Ron's hand.

'No Hermione, I don't want to hear your weird translations of girl actions. I just want to leave okay? It's not just because of Ginny, I just feel like, this is the right thing to do with my life.'

Soon, Harry was packed and ready to go. He had said goodbye to all the Weasleys, except for Ginny, who had not left her room since she had snapped at Harry. Hugging Harry, Ron said, 'Hermione and I will come visit you, oh and don't forget, I _am_ going to come on September the first.'

Harry grinned, 'Okay then, see you mate.'

'See you.'

Just then, people had noticed Ginny had silently made her way into the kitchen, where Harry was being seen off. Quickly, they left, leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

'Goodbye Harry,' Ginny said softly not taking her eyes off him.

'Goodbye Ginny,' Harry said coldly, and without pausing he walked out of the Burrow and apparated with a crack.

A single tear slid down Ginny's face.

It was all over. It was like they had never been anymore. Harry had erased everything, rewinding them back to the time 'they' had not existed. It was all gone.


End file.
